Although pickup trucks are constructed in generally two sizes so as to be provided with either 61/2foot load beds or 8 foot load beds, there are many instances when the owner of a pickup truck wishes to carry a long load in the load bed of his truck and many times such a long load projects considerably rearwardly of the free edge of the tailgate when the tailgate is in the lowered rearwardly projecting position.
Such long loads present a problem if they project considerably beyond the rear marginal edge of the tailgate inasmuch as the rear portion of the long load tends to fall downward toward the ground when at least a major portion of the length of the load is not disposed forward of the rear marginal edge of the tailgate.
The extension of the instant invention may be constructed of various sizes but in most cases an extension of 30 inches is sufficient to enable considerably longer loads to be carried on a pickup truck. Actually, an extension of 30 inches enables approximately a 5 foot longer load to be carried by the pickup truck.